Computer systems and related technology affect many aspects of society. Indeed, a computer system's ability to process information has transformed the way we live and work. Computer systems now commonly perform a host of tasks (e.g., word processing, scheduling, accounting, etc.) that, prior to the advent of computers, were performed manually. More recently, computer systems have been coupled to one another and to other electronic devices to form both wired and wireless computer networks over which the computer systems and other electronic devices can transfer electronic data. These networks enable the performance of many computing tasks to be distributed across a number of different computer systems and/or a number of different computing environments.
In some environments, media is delivered from one computer system to another computer system over a computer network. Some media, for example, music, ring tones, images, video, books, etc., must be purchased before they are delivered. Other media, including coupons, as well as some music, ring tones, images, video, books and the like may be free, and can be delivered without purchase. Media may be delivered to and managed at personal computers, laptops, mobile phones, PDAs, etc.